Something Old
by SyrenneSings
Summary: The  very late  second half of my Something series based around the "Something Old, Something New, etc." wedding tradition. The main characters are Angua and Carrot and a canon, but never "on screen" character. Hope everyone likes it!


**So this is what? Six months, nine months late? I said that I'd probably get this up in a while and it was a while . . . a very, very long while. Oopsie. Anyway, to people wondering this is the second in my "Something" series, which is centered around the wedding of Angua and Carrot. Hope everyone enjoys it, please leave a review! (And I'm not even going to say that I'll hopefully get the next one up this year as I had this written and I still managed to forget to put it up for not far off a year late. *Sigh* Even my own powers of procastination surprise me sometimes.)**

* * *

><p>Something Old<p>

Angua was not in a good mood, as she stomped her way out of Pseudepolis Yard the people regardless of size, gender, species or race cleared a path in an attempt to stay out of her way.

They had had to tell everyone sometime. Apparently. At least Carrot had said so.

And while it made sense that they had told Commander Vimes and Sybil, why did they have to tell everyone else? What business was it of theirs? The Commander would have to know as he was the best man,*Sybil would have gotten told anyway as she Cheri, Sally and Precious were Maid of Honour and Bridesmaids, but the rest could have gone on living (or not living as in some cases) in complete obliviousness.

It was the sniggering that got to her really, she supposed, that and the wolf whistles. They tended to be done in public, where she couldn't let lose all the punishment that the perpetrator so richly deserved. Though in all reality she wouldn't have been able to give them the true punishment as she was mostly vegetarian now.**

In fact tonight was one of "those nights", which was why she was leaving early, at least until a scent stopped her in her tracks. Carrot thinking it was his frantic calls which had stopped her ran up and started talking to her. She wasn't sure what. Her brain was too occupied with processing the smell that was wafting towards her.

Sheep. That was the strongest scent, sheep and sheepy type things, like liniment and dip and grass ***. But underneath the miasma of ovine, there was also another scent, one which spoke of trees, mountains and home. It started her off, running, dodging people and carts like they were the trees that she was remembering.

She screeched round a corner and stopped and let her eyes follow her nose. There he was. Sitting beside the fountain, watching the world go by with that patient look that she knew so well. She ran again, this time the finale was her throwing her arms around the huge dog's (huge yes, but not a wolf, definitely not a wolf, there are no wolves in cities, just big dogs, thought the people around them) neck. Holding on, as if he was the only constant in an ever changing world.

As Carrot caught up with Angua a fellow Watchman walked up beside him, "What's got her in such a tizzy?" He asked the fiancée curiously.

And as Carrot watched in disbelief the wo . . . err dog looked over the armoured shoulder and gave him a look. It, in the circumstances, was a very translatable stare. It said, simply, that if Carrot would be foolish enough as to hurt the starer's little sister then he, Carrot, should be prepared for a painful, and probably not short, demise.

And Carrot, who had never been on the other side of that stare before, still recognised it as what it was. It was the stare of an older sibling who was meeting a much loved younger sibling's significant other for the first time, and wasn't entirely sure that he was good enough. "Andrei."

(* It would also help to clear things up when it came to asking for time off.)

(** Vegetarian for most of the month, however on some nights chickens, in particular, still called to her.)

(***Sheep dip is not for eating, it's for dipping sheep in and killing off lice and lovely things like that and it reeks.)

* * *

><p><strong>Andrei is a canon character, who is mentioned in some of the books (though I can't remember which ones exactly but you can take it that they're going to be the ones with Angua in). He is a yennork (he can't change form) who is in the form of a wolf and is a champion sheep dog in Borogravia. The fact that he is shown to be living quite happily with not only humans but also sheep (which are some of the most annoying creatures in existence) I think shows that he must be a very patient character. It doesn't say (I believe) whether or not Angua was older or younger, so I decided to use it to show that Angua has some decent relatives. Also older brother protectiveness will definitely beat Carrot's universal lovableness hands down, so be prepared for more of this.<strong>


End file.
